Cuando el amor No es suficiente
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo el amor no es la cura de todos los problemas. #Kiriasuweek dia 7: Kazuto y Asuna como padres.


_**~Cuando el amor no es suficiente~**_

* * *

 _ ** **Disclaimer:****_

 _ _Este fic corresponde a la__ ** _ **#KiriAsuweek2015**_** _ _ **.**__

 _ _Día__ _ _7__ _ _: (fecha)__ _ _ **30**__ ** _ **de Octubre**_** _ _.__

 _ _Tema:_ _ **Kazuto y Asuna como padres**__

 _ _ **(Puede que el contenido en general sea una mierda, quedan advertidos)**__

* * *

Kazuto iba con la vista al frente mientras conducía su auto por las calles vacías de Miyanosaka. Era un domingo por la tarde, y debido a eso el tráfico era tranquilo e inexistente. Sin embargo la tensión en sus hombros era tanta que con cada movimiento que hacía sentía que la contractura se extendía sin misericordia por su espalda. Resopló sin darse cuenta y se despeinó el cabello con su mano libre.

\- ¿Papá?

La voz infantil lo hizo erguirse y fijar sus pupilas grises en el espejo retrovisor donde los preciosos ojos ambarinos de su hija se encontraron con los suyos.

\- ¿Estás despierta?- le sonrió con alegría genuina, en tanto la pequeña reprimía un bostezo y se tallaba los ojos. La niña tenía 6 años recién cumplidos, cara redonda, mejillas sonrojadas, nariz de muñeca, ojos de caramelo y sonrisa encantadora igual a su madre. A él le encantaba reconocer los rasgos que conocía a la perfección en esa niña que era su existencia entera -Llegaremos en un momento -le aseguró sin borrar el gesto.

La niña hizo un puchero con molestia.

\- ¿Que ocurre preciosa?

\- Papá estoy aburrida. Cuéntame un cuento.

Él fue tomado por sorpresa ante el inocente pedido -¿Un cuento?- repitió con la mente en blanco.

\- ¡Sí, un cuento de princesas!

Claro, Kazuto había olvidado que a las niñas pequeñas les fascinaba todo ese universo fantasioso: princesas, caballeros, corceles blancos y amor. Obviamente Miyuki (su propia princesa de nieve) adoraba oír esos relatos. ¿Acaso no le había contado eso Asuna? ¿Lo había olvidado?

\- Muy bien...- sonrió pensando un momento -Un cuento de princesas...

\- Y príncipes...

Él sonrió ante la aclaración de la niña -Princesas y príncipes...- asintió pensando como empezar apropiadamente -Entonces la princesa...

\- No, no- la pequeña lo detuvo alzando la mano mientras revolvía su propio cabello negro lleno de rulos. Herencia suya sin duda -Papá debes empezar la historia diciendo 'Había una vez...'

\- ¡Oh cierto!- Kazuto rió internamente ante su propia torpeza. Se puso serio como la situación lo ameritaba -Entonces había una vez un príncipe, no, un joven caballero de ropajes negros...

\- ¿Un caballero?- prosiguió Miyuki con confusión viendo el rostro serio de su padre.

\- Un caballero es más poderoso que un príncipe- le explicó el muchacho con total convicción a lo que ella asintió embelesada -Y este caballero vivía en un castillo muy grande y solitario, hasta que un día conoció a una princesa...

\- ¿Una hermosa princesa?

Él rió levemente encontrando los ojos cristalinos de su hija desde el espejo -La más hermosa de las princesas...

\- ¿De cabello rojo?- prosiguió la niña -Papá siempre dices que las princesas deben tener cabello rojo como mamá...

\- Porque mamá es una princesa hermosa...- susurró tristemente bajo su aliento, pero repentinamente sonrió volviendo a su papel -Así es Miyuki, esta era una hermosa princesa de largo cabello rojo y vestido blanco... -la niña lo escuchaba con atención- La princesa y el caballero negro se hicieron amigos y pronto se enamoraron, entonces el caballero reunió valor y le pidió a la princesa que se casara con él...

\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Ella le dijo que si...?

\- Por supuesto, los dos se casaron y se mudaron al gran castillo negro que el caballero poseía...- rió ante la sonrisa ilusionada de la pequeña -Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la princesa quedara embarazada, ellos estaban esperando un bebé para alegrar las paredes de ese imponente palacio- hizo una pausa y su expresión tomó un cariz más serio -Tal vez ambos eran un poco jóvenes y bruscos para tener un bebé, pero el caballero negro estaba seguro que podría hacer feliz a su pequeña familia, y que podría cuidar a la princesa y a su pequeño bebé...-la voz de Kazuto se apretó un poco y sin darse cuenta ya no observaba a su hija desde el espejo retrovisor, su mirada de plata se encontraba vagando en algún punto invisible de la carretera -Pero cuando el bebé nació el caballero se dio cuenta que la vida dentro de aquel castillo no era fácil, y empezó a discutir con la princesa por cosas sin importancia... la hermosa princesa soportó pacientemente los cambios de humor del caballero pero ya era demasiado tarde. El caballero siempre estaba de mal humor y vivía encerrado dentro de si mismo enojado con el mundo entero por diversos problemas que no vienen al caso...- era obvio que Miyuki no entendía nada de lo que su padre estaba diciendo pero no lo interrumpió, lo miraba fijamente con los labios apretados, las manos cruzadas en su regazo como toda una señorita; herencia de Asuna obviamente -El caballero y la princesa discutían a menudo cuando eran amigos, pero luego de que el bebé nació esas peleas se hicieron constantes, entonces la hermosa princesa de cabello rojo decidió separarse del caballero por el bien del bebé... e irse a vivir a un reino diferente...

\- Pero papá, ellos debían de quedarse juntos- lo interrumpió ahora con firmeza no entendiendo lo que el muchacho estaba diciendo -¡En todos los cuentos la princesa acaba con el héroe y viven felices por siempre!

\- Cariño hay veces que las cosas no salen como uno las planea- le sonrió con ánimo y desvió la vista hacia afuera, mermó la velocidad mientras se adentraba al conocido sendero que desembocaba en la costosa residencia que ambos conocían muy bien -Ya estamos aquí...- canturreó con resignación quitándose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta de su lado. Salió al exterior y volvió a revolverse el cabello. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la niña quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Si, esa era la misma expresión que tenía su madre. No pudo evitar la punzada melancólica que le atenazó el corazón cuando bajó a la pequeña del vehículo.

Entonces la puerta principal se abrió y una elegante dama apareció en el umbral. A pesar de los años su aspecto imponente no había cambiado en absoluto.

\- ¡Abuela!- Miyuki corrió hacia la dama y se abrazó a sus piernas.

\- Hola princesa- la señora Kyouko abrazó a su nieta y le besó la frente con absoluta adoración -¿Cómo ha sido tu viaje?

\- ¡Genial, papá y yo hicimos un montón de cosas!- exclamó la pequeña con obvio alborozo mientras el nombrado depositaba su equipaje en el suelo.

Oyéndola, la dama centró la atención en el muchacho y lo miró con el mismo desdén de siempre -Buenas tardes.

Kazuto estaba acostumbrado a su trato inerte y escueto por lo que le respondió de igual forma haciendo una pequeña reverencia burlona -Buenas tardes señora Yuuki.

\- Gracias por traer a Miyuki a tiempo para ir a la escuela.

\- No hay problema- se encogió de hombros algo incómodo.

\- ¿Miyuki?- una tercera voz irrumpió en la escena, y el joven contuvo el aliento cuando la silueta conocida se asomó por la puerta. Sus ojos grises la escanearon de arriba a abajo reconociendo los sutiles cambios en sus curvas. A pesar de tener 26 años Asuna aún podía robarle el aliento como ninguna otra mujer. ¿Y como no? Si su cuerpo reaccionaba con solo verla, reconociendo su atuendo, advirtiendo lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido rojo que Rika le obsequió en alguna fecha importante y que a él tanto le gustaba quitárselo... Se veía espectacular y elegante. Con su cabello recogido en un moño y el maquillaje casi inexistente en su rostro. Le sonrió al reconocerlo.- Hey.

Él tragó saliva dolorosamente -Hey.

\- ¡Mami!- Miyuki se colgó de ella al verla también -¡Mami te extrañé mucho!

\- Yo también te eché de menos preciosa- alzó a la niña y sujetándola con ternura besó sus cabellos negros -¿Te divertiste?

\- ¡Mucho!- la niña asintió fervorosamente -¡Fue genial! ¡Algún día tienes que venir con nosotros! Estoy segura de que te gustará, ¿verdad papá?- volteó al joven al preguntar haciéndolo cómplice de sus palabras.

Éste dio un paso hacia ellas asintiendo con una sonrisa -Mamá sabe que puede acompañarnos siempre que quiera, es su casa también...

Asuna hizo de cuenta que no lo hubo oído, besó la mejilla de la niña y la entregó a los brazos de su abuela quien oportunamente se alejó hacia el interior de la casa dejando a la singular pareja envueltos en un extraño e incómodo silencio.

\- Escuché que te fue muy bien en tu proyecto...- le comentó ella apoyándose casualmente en el marco de la puerta.

\- Oh si, no fue para nada sencillo. Trabajamos mucho- se excusó tocándose la nuca con evidente vergüenza.

\- Siempre dije que podrías hacerlo- replicó en idéntico tono -Y en verdad me alegro.

\- G-Gracias Asuna- que ella le diera un cumplido era extraño y fascinante, lo llenaba de orgullo. Y de amargura también, pues los recuerdos eran demasiados agobiantes para refrenarlos. Se aclaró la garganta -Rika me dijo que ibas a terminar las materias que te faltaban en la universidad...

\- Ya las terminé- le interrumpió -Hasta doy clases cuando Miyuki está en la escuela...

Eso sin duda no lo sabía y sintió una profunda punzada de desilusión ¿acaso no se jactaba de conocer a esa mujer como la palma de su mano? ¿Cómo se le había escapado un detalle como aquel?

\- Que bueno- alzó los hombros notando la mirada ambarina por unos segundos -Después de todo has seguido los pasos de tu madre.

Ella se encogió en resignación y soltó un pequeño suspiro asintiendo.

Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio frío e incómodo. La quietud fue tanta que llegaba hasta ellos el lejano sonido de los vehículos que transitaban en la calle contigua, y el cantar de los pájaros, hasta podía sentir el latir desbocado de su corazón que hacía eco en sus oídos. Pero antes de que su lengua dijera algo, oyó el sonido de pasos y la carita redonda de Miyuki se asomó por un costado de la puerta, fruncía el ceño graciosamente y en sus ojos color miel se advertía ese conocido rasgo de inquietud y resolución tan similar al gesto de Asuna; era imposible no compararlas cuando existía tanto de su mujer en esa preciosa niña. Salió del hogar y caminó dando saltitos hasta detenerse frente a ambos; con su vestido floreado y su cabello prolijamente peinado.

\- Papá nunca me contaste el final del cuento.

\- ¿Qué?- la observó sin entender.

\- El cuento...- se volvió al adulto solo unos pocos segundos antes de mirar a su madre y explicarle pacientemente -Papá me contaba la historia de la hermosa princesa de cabello rojo y el caballero negro, ellos se amaban mucho pero no podían estar juntos así que se separaron y se fueron a vivir a diferentes reinos... Pero el cuento no termina ahí- miró a su padre con ojos grandes -¿Verdad?

Este asintió notando que la mirada curiosa de Asuna se hallaba prendida a la suya y contaba con toda su atención -Por supuesto que no termina ahí, cariño. El caballero negro ama demasiado a la princesa y a su bebé, solo que a veces el amor no es suficiente...- suspiró sonriendo tristemente -Entonces, luego de darse cuenta de sus errores, el caballero intenta de todas formas remediarlos y... volver a acercarse a la princesa para obtener su perdón. Él la ama profundamente a pesar de los años transcurridos y espera sentado en ese enorme castillo vacío a que ella le diga que también lo ama y que lo acepta para comenzar de nuevo...

Miyuki miró a sus padres con las cejas en alto, pero ambos no reparaban en ella sino que estaban mirándose intensamente como si un mensaje secreto flotara entre ambos -Es un final extraño para una historia aún más extraña...- murmuró tomando su mochila -Los cuentos de mamá siempre tienen final feliz...- replicó por lo bajo y se acercó a saludar a su padre -Adiós papá.

Kazuto rompió el contacto que todavía mantenía con Asuna y se inclinó a abrazar a su hija, besó su frente y cabello reiteradas veces -Te amo mucho cariño.

\- Yo también te amo papá- rió ante las caricias del muchacho y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla volvió a desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos adultos. Kazuto no podía dejar de mirar a esa hermosa mujer, bebiendo de sus gesto y adivinando lo nerviosa que estaba; la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior ponía en evidencia su estado de ánimo inquieto.

Claro, él también estaba asustado e intranquilo como hacía tiempo, allá muchos años antes no estaba. ¿Pero cómo hablarle apropiadamente a esa mujer que él consideraba suya pese a que los papeles decían lo contrario? Porque a pesar del divorcio, ella todavía seguía siendo su esposa, y por supuesto Miyuki era la prueba tangible de que se encontraban unidos por siempre pese a que el destino, y las causalidades de la vida se empeñaran en separarlos.

\- ¿Q-Quieres pasar...?- la voz de Asuna rompió con la monotonía del ambiente. Sus ojos brillaban como hacía mucho no lo hacían.

Él vaciló, nunca se sintió a gusto ahí dentro de esa casa. Se armó de valor -¿Porque no mejor salimos a... tomar algo?

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de cereza -M-Me encantaría...

\- Genial, podemos ir ahora en mi...

 _Riiiiiiing- Riiiiiiing- Riiiiiiing_

Ambos quedaron congelados mirándose, hasta que Kazuto suspiró irritado sabiendo que era su móvil. Lo sacó de su bolsillo -Sólo tomará un momento...

Asuna rió sin humor, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y le hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano izquierda la cual seguía celosamente desnuda -Atiende ese teléfono, no te preocupes por mí.

El tono herido de su voz fue suficiente para que entendiera que había retrocedido todo el campo que había ganado. Suspiró sintiéndose culpable -Asuna...

\- El trabajo es importante, siempre lo ha sido para ti, y yo aquí entreteniéndote...- volvió a sonreír, el gesto jamás llegó a iluminar su mirada -Gracias por cuidar de Miyuki y traerla hasta aquí. Será hasta el fin de semana que viene ¿verdad?

El móvil seguía sonando entre ambos, Kazuto apretó los dientes con rabia contenida sintiendo que el momento se le escurría de las manos como agua.

\- Tienes razón, a veces el amor no es suficiente...- susurró ella mirando hacia el cielo azul y envolviéndose con sus propios brazos como si tuviera frío, entonces desvió la vista en su dirección -Buenas tardes Kazuto.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, ella ya había desaparecido de su vista, cerrando la puerta del hogar de donde se había ido siendo una adolescente, y dónde había vuelto cuando Miyuki cumplió tres años.

Kazuto reprimió una maldición entre dientes y contestó su insoportable móvil.

\- Hola. Si ya voy- sin esperar respuesta colgó la llamada y se pasó la mano entre su corto cabello negro viendo de soslayo la puerta cerrada. Resopló decepcionado y dándose la vuelta volvió hacia donde su auto lo esperaba estacionado. Entró y se dejó caer en el asiento poniéndose el cinturón.

Una vez más observó esa mansión imponente donde se encontraban sus dos más grandes tesoros y murmuró bajito de modo que solo él pudiera oírse.

\- Si es cierto que el amor no es suficiente, pero a veces es lo único que necesitas para volver a empezar...- sonrió con tristeza y arrancó. Prometiéndose que el próximo fin de semana volvería a intentarlo.

* * *

 _ _Nota:__

 _ _Bien 4to oneshot de la semana del #Kiriasuweek!__

 _ _Respecto a esto... recuerdan 'De princesas, sorpresas y nieve'? Pues ésta sería la 3ra parte de esa idea (si, la tercera porque la segunda donde narro como se separaron y los pro y contra de esa decisión aún continua dando vueltas en mi cabeza y la idea se niega a salir!) En definitiva a medida que Miyuki crecía las diferencias entre Kazuto y Asuna se hicieron terriblemente marcadas a tal extremo que no podían pasar un momento sin pelear. Y antes de que la situación pasara a mayores decidieron de mutuo acuerdo divorciarse; Asuna volvió a la casa de sus padres con la niña, y él se quedó en la casa que con el tiempo adquirieron...__

 _ _Si, es la Kiriasuweek pero en ningún lado dijeron que todos los escritos tenían que ser color de rosa, no?__

 _ _Y bueno dije que no todo sería fluffy y feliz. A veces tengo estas ideas locas y descabelladas que no me dejan en paz hasta que no las escribo.__

 _ _A todos muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este evento! Gracias a los autores que apoyaron est_ _a locura_ _, y a los lectores fieles que dejaron su huella: ARIGATO! ^^__

 _ _Por mi parte los veré en Diciembre o Enero... si, planeo tomarme todo el mes de noviembre_ _(y más)_ _de vacaciones y descansar un poco_ _de_ _esta maratónica.__

 _ _Gracias por leer. Reviews?__

* * *

 _ _Sumi~__


End file.
